Le couple alpha
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Sous la lumière blafarde d'une lune parfaitement ronde, un grand loup gris mène une meute toujours plus nombreuse sous les frondaisons de la Forêt Interdite. La louve noire tient fièrement son rang à ses côtés. Demain chacun retournera à sa vie...


**Titre : **Le couple alpha

**Personnages/Pairing**: Remus Lupin/Mme Zabini, affligée pour l'occasion du prénom Innola. Ancien Remus/Tonks, Mme Zabini/divers maris

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13

**Nombre de mots**: 810

**Défi :**

Pour la charmante heera_hookami, en cadeau, pour idées tordues, après midis papote et fous rires ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Le couple alpha<strong>

La guerre a bouleversé les camps, aplatit les habitudes, dynamité les atavismes et, d'une façon plus générale, fichu un satané bazar !

Regardez les loups-garous par exemple. Autrefois, c'étaient plutôt des solitaires. Les seuls à avoir jamais essayé l'expérience de la meute étaient ceux qui renonçaient une bonne fois à la nature humaine. Cela ne durait jamais, les meutes implosaient, explosaient, ou finissaient d'une telle façon que les Aurors devaient ramasser les morceaux.**1**

Les choses ont bien changé et sous la lumière blafarde d'une lune parfaitement ronde, un grand loup gris mène une meute toujours plus nombreuse sous les frondaisons de la Forêt Interdite. Il tourne souvent la tête dans la course, comme pour vérifier la présence de la louve qui galope à ses côtés, une louve d'un noir encore plus profond que l'ombre des arbres.

Remus Lupin s'était réveillé au matin de la Bataille de Poudlard, avec un mal de crâne atroce, la nouvelle qu'il était veuf, et l'autre révélation qu'on le croyait mort parce que personne n'avait vraiment prévenu les membres de l'AD rattroupant les corps qu'un loup-garou est du genre très solide, et qu'il faut présenter un miroir devant les lèvres d'un corps, avant d'assurer qu'il a cessé de respirer.

Il avait traversé ensuite une catharsis fort libératrice en flanquant un bon coup de pied au cadavre de Fenrir Greyback, après tout, on n'allait pas lui passer un savon pour ça, Hécate, il était censé être mort, et s'était attelé à rattrouper les membres de la meute de celui-ci, atrocement désorganisée.

Cependant, la tâche n'était pas aisée. Remus n'avait jamais été vraiment un meneur. Ce fut quand _elle_ arriva que tout changea.

Il l'avait vue un jour sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors que son fils Blaise et elle-même sortaient de chez Mme Guipure. Remus aidait Harry à chercher un cadeau de Noël pour sa future belle-mère et il avait brusquement lâché ses paquets quand un coup de vent avait porté son parfum jusqu'à lui. Harry aurait juré que jamais le vieux professeur n'aurait dû gronder ainsi. Ni qu'aucun humain n'aurait jamais dû produire ce son, d'ailleurs.

Et Innola Zabini produisait le même son, malgré les tentatives de son fils l'invitant à garder son calme.

Il fallut beaucoup de négociations et d'Harry et de Blaise pour réussir à emmener chacun leur compagnon de shopping. Depuis l'autre côté de la rue, le Serpentard avait tout de même trouvé le temps de crier un ou deux commentaires mesquins à Harry.

Le lendemain, Remus se présentait chez les Zabini. Il y eut des bruits de dispute, de nouveau des grondements, un adorable petit guéridon mis en pièce et un canapé Louis XV dont la soie subit d'irréparables dommages. Blaise écouta à la porte et envoya une Beuglante hystérique chez les Weasley, les avertissant qu'il refusait de venir déjeuner chez eux tous les dimanches.

Il s'inquiétait pour rien. On ne revit jamais Remus au Manoir. Jamais Innola ne se présenta chez les Weasley, ou chez les Potter, ni même dans la petite maison que Remus partage avec Andromeda et Teddy. Mais dès la pleine lune suivante, la meute comptait une louve de plus.

Une louve au coup de dents facile, au caractère dur, et à l'envie flagrante de devenir la moitié du couple alpha !

Et si Moony n'était un meneur que par défaut, c'était loin d'être le cas de cette louve là qui ne laissa le choix ni aux autres louves, ni autres mâles qui l'auraient bien vue devenir leur compagne. En fait, c'est son choix qui assura vraiment la place d'alpha au grand loup gris, et c'est sa houlette qui fit prospérer la meute.

Les caciques du Ministère tentèrent bien de s'opposer à ceci, surtout quand la meute commença à grandir, grandir, intégrant peu à peu tous les autres regroupements de lycanthropes du pays, mais Hermione se lança dans un exposé logghoréique sur les droits des loups-garous et ils battirent prudemment en retraite.

Dès potron-minet, quand la lune s'en ira, les choses changeront. En attendant ils sacrifient à sa puissance, comme tous les vingt-huit jours et laissent son pouvoir parler en eux.

Ouvrant la marche, le grand loup gris se retourne souvent pour mordiller la nuque de la femelle, avant d'accélérer et d'entraîner sa meute encore plus profond dans la forêt.

Demain matin, chacun retournera à sa vie, cocktails ultra chics chez les Malefoy ou thés tranquille chez les Tonks-Lupin.

En attendant, la nuit leur appartient.

****Fin.

**1** Et accessoirement, donner des tapes sur l'épaule à la recrue toute fraiche émoulue de l'Académie qui pâlissait, verdissait, et finissait par partir en courant devant le spectacle. Cela doit être une des lois de l'univers que les scientifiques ne savent pas encore expliquer ou, plus bêtement encore, une convention narrative. Mettez une bleusaille dans une équipe et il y aura des morceaux d'intestins disséminés partout sur la scène de crime.


End file.
